


Fireworks

by SunnyInOregon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fourth of July, Kisses, Singing, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInOregon/pseuds/SunnyInOregon
Summary: Penelope sees the fireworks early. Fluff, pure fluff.





	Fireworks

Fireworks

_“I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus… underneath the mistletoe last night…”_

David Rossi closed the file he had just finished and stood up looking for the source of the singing. His eyes landed on the woman in the bullpen. Dressed in a tight-fitting red, white, and blue dress with a headband that had fake fireworks coming out of the top, she was unaware of his gaze. She wandered around the room, still singing as she placed handmade bags of candy on each desk.

Dave stepped out of his office to lean on the railing and watch her. The others in the bullpen laughed and accepted her treats with a smile.

“Thank you, Garcia,” Reid said with a grin.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “You’re welcome.”

“Sweetheart, you are the largest ray of sunshine,” Derek told her with a cheeky grin.

“And you, my Chocolate God of Thunder – should never forget that.”

Dave rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Uh-oh,” JJ cut in. “Boyfriends getting jealous.”

Penelope turned and looked up at Dave. A soft blush graced her cheeks. “Il mio stallone italiano, hai lasciato la tua caverna.”

“Pensavo di aver sentito un angelo cantare,” he replied.

“What’d they say,” Morgan asked.

“My Italian stallion, you have left your cave,” Emily translates. “I thought I heard an angel singing.”

“What I don’t understand,” Hotch said from his doorway. “Is why you’re singing Christmas songs. You do realize that it’s July, right?”

Penelope giggled. “Christmas songs are more fun than 4th of July songs.”

Reid frowned. “Fourth of July songs?”

“They are all about war and military stuff. Icky!” She shuddered at the thought. “I’d rather be kissed by Santa Claus. Or a stallone italiano.”

Dave grinned. “Anytime, Kitten. Come, see me in my cave.”

He turned around and disappeared into his office. Penelope hustled up the stairs, handed a bag of candy to a bemused Hotch and continued to Dave’s office.

Dave leaned against his desk as he waited for her. He smiled as she entered the office walking to him without closing the door.

“Come here, amore mio,” Dave said softly.

Swiftly, she moved into his arms. He pressed his lips to hers and held her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss enthusiastically.

She smiled dreamily when they broke apart. “No matter what day of the year it is, I always see fireworks when you kiss me.”

“I love you, Kitten.”

She smiled up at him. “And I love you!”

_“I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus... underneath the fireworks tonight…”_


End file.
